


Punk'd

by whomii2



Series: POI alternate universe [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harold lied about the machine?  What if he made it all up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Finch was surprised Reese fell for it. A machine that could predict hostile intent? Although he supposed Reese’s time in the army and the CIA had rather conditioned him to unusual situations and following orders without question.

Truth was, with Nate gone and his physical activity limited Finch had been rather bored lately. His interest had been piqued when he had come across the report of John’s little encounter on the subway. Finch’s investigation into his unorthodox past showed a lot of potential that was sadly going to waste.

Finch might blame it on all the comics he had read when he was younger, but with John’s help he might finally realize his crime fighting dreams.

John was much easier to convince than Finch had expected for an ex-CIA agent. Really, if you looked long and hard enough you could find some sort of trouble associated with almost anyone. And he had left the type of trouble deliberately vague - “violent” and “victim or perpetrator” covered a lot of territory. But he had to admit to lucking out with that first social security number he had chosen at random- the DA had received the usual death threats, but Finch never suspected the motherload of infamy she was hiding. After that first case Reese would never doubt the machine’s existence again.

Finch’s insistence on secrecy would also keep any of John’s new playmates from giving him a reality check.

Although really, claiming “I’ll never lie to you” should have been a big tip off that he was.


	2. Chapter 2

It was amazing what you could find on the internet and social media if you knew how to look (unfortunately John didn‘t. A poor reflection on his CIA training). 

Finch had figured out their latest random number’s most likely problem fairly quickly. He made interested noises as John reported the results of his surveillance, and then went back to playing minesweeper on his PC. John would figure it out eventually--no sense spoiling his fun


End file.
